


I Didn't Know Where Else to Go

by lizzyluvs100



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy and Clarke are in love okay, Blood and Injury, Clarke Fixes up Bellamy as usual, F/M, Jason fight me, Season 1, lots of descriptions of blood, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyluvs100/pseuds/lizzyluvs100
Summary: TW // Graphic Descriptions of Blood and InjuryBellamy gets stabbed by a Grounder and needs Clarke's help. Set back in season 1 where we had no problems and we thought Bellamy was a jerk.Inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/proyearner/status/1302019124546146309?s=20
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Didn't Know Where Else to Go

Bellamy was royally fucked this time. Like completely, beyond repair kind of fucked. But whenever his sister was involved, he tended to not make the most sound decisions.

But how was he supposed to know there was a grounder waiting by the river waiting to stab him in the side with a massive spear? All he wanted was some fresh air! And he had NOT wanted to see Octavia and the scrawny kid with the goggles making out. That was his little sister, for fuck’s sake! She wasn’t supposed to be making out with anyone! Although, he would admit, he much preferred the scrawny kid over that Atom tool. Goggles boy would be much easier to beat up if he tried anything funny. And in fairness, Bellamy wouldn’t have to worry about Atom anymore, because Clarke had killed him so he wouldn’t suffer. She had looked so serene, singing to him gently as she took his life…

> _‘Why the fuck am I thinking about Clarke when I’m about to die?’_

He had to get back to camp. Bellamy had killed the grounder, but not before she had gotten in a few good blows and a massive kick to his knee, so he was looking pretty beat up, even if you didn't count the gaping hole in his chest, oozing enough blood to drown someone in.

> _‘I have to get back to camp. Like, NOW’_

Using all of his strength and also the spear that formerly was lodged in his side as a walking stick, Bellamy hobbled back to camp.

Camp was asleep when he got back. Even the kids ‘on watch’ had fallen asleep, their heads resting on top of each other. Figures. He’d have to scold them after he was done dying.

> _‘Oh don’t worry you two, it’s no big deal. Not like there are scary-ass grounder women hiding in the bushes waiting to jump out and stab you with a spear’_

He had to get this stitched up, now. But the only person he knew could do it was the one person he did not want to see him like this. But he limped to her tent anyway.

“Clarke? Can you… uh- I need your help”

> _‘Well that sounded fucking stupid’_

Bellamy could only imagine what he looked like right now. Not only did he have a massive gash on his side that had soaked his entire shirt in blood, but with the hand not trying to keep it covered he was leaning on the spear that was in there. And, from the throbbing in his jaw, he could assume his face wasn’t exactly it’s usual pretty self either.

“Bellamy what the FUCK happened to you?” Clarke’s horror upon looking out of her tent snapped him out of his daze.

“I didn’t know where else to go”

Bellamy tried to take a step forward, but he felt the blood rush out of his face. The world spun downward. The last thing he saw was Clarke, kneeling over him. “Help! Someone, please, I need help!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up. Big mistake. He groaned in pain.

Clarke raised her head from where it was resting at the foot of his bed. Sunlight spilled in through the entrance of the dropship, making her hair almost glow.

> _'Had she been there all night?'_

“Bellamy you shouldn’t get up yet. You need more rest.”

“Bellamy?” Octavia sprung up from a cot on the other side of the room, elbowing Goggles in the side. It looked to Bellamy like they’d been cuddling. He’d kill that Goggles kid if he’d done anything to her. “Bell I’m so glad you’re okay we thought you died for a minute there”

“Nah, not yet. Just thought you needed to be interrupted” Bellamy shot a pointed glance at Goggles, who was staring at his thumbs pretending not to listen.

“Bellamy!” Octavia hushed, “Shut up!”

Bellamy grinned at her. “Hey Goggles!”

The kid snapped to attention. “Um, yes? Uh, are you talking to me?”

“You hurt my sister and you die. I could kick your ass even with this hole in my side”

Goggles paled and nodded, as Octavia rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to drag him out the door. “Come on Jasper. Lucky for you Bell here won’t be running around for a week at least”

Bellamy looked at Clarke, who immediately looked away. She had saved him last night. He could see his dried blood all over the front of her shirt and on her hands and even some crusted in a strand of her hair.

“Thank you for not dying,” She almost whispered, breaking the silence between them. “I wouldn’t have been able to handle it if you died.”

“I figured I’d better stay,” he joked back, “ keep an eye on O, and make sure you can defend yourself a bit better around here.”

The corner of Clarke’s mouth turned up, ever so slightly, into a smile. And Bellamy wanted to swear it was just a delusion from the pain, but he thought he felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends :) Thank you for reading! I'm trying to write more stuff so let me know what you think and what you might like to see, because I'm always looking for inspiration, which doesn't seem to come easy these days. ANYWAY if you're reading this note you're totally going to have an amazing day tomorrow I don't make the rules :)
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> -Lizzy


End file.
